hybrasilfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorg
Overview These creatures are a wandering species, they go from planet to planet trying to evolve to adapt to more planets to evolve more and more. They mostly just wander about, stalking prey, picking fights they know they can win, and evolving, they will leave you alone (if you are a sentient being) as they know you are not the best fight to pick considering how much you must know about survival to be surviving near them, however they will take your life if you end one of them. now if you are wondering if they keep the parts and things they evolve, they do, to combat evolving something useless or something that could get them killed, they are very intelligent and choose what to allow to go into their DNA, and what to get spliced out, which is why they do not fight you, only animals, they are able to learn languages (however that is not seen as important to them), they know not to fight things that appear stronger or smarter, and they know how to use camo, so these creatures are a formidable foe and an interesting creature Appearance The Gorg are bipedal, hunched over, and has more in the upper body then lower (however the lower body has enough to support them so no don't skip leg day jokes) Biology The Gorg have the basic organs to support a creature, however there are other features of it. The females have a Secondary Stomach that is used to store mushed food for the young, there is another organ which after all the research and dissections, cannot be figured out, the most popular idea is that it helps with DNA assimilation, there is six eyes instead of most creatures' two Culture The Gorg do not have a culture as they are just a simple wild animal species like a dog or cat, they just simply hunt and kill for survival and adaption Build Style This race builds with Leaves, green concrete, and orange glass, if in the desert, use sandstone, and sand, orange glass is still fine, aquatic, Prismarine, Coral, Blue Glass, and sea grass and kelp in groves nearby The Pack System Alpha - leader of the pack, they are the one who calls the big shots Beta - second in command, they are the one who helps the alpha in battle in making choices Gamma - simple Gorg that serve the Alpha or Beta, but do have a lot of free will to make their own choices, however the rules set by the Alpha must be obeyed so they don't get out of hand If an Alpha is challenged by a Gorg that says they are stronger, they will engage in combat in an agreed area near the nest, if the challenger wins, they are the Alpha, if the Alpha, wins, they still lead until they are defeated in combat Notable Alphas Kysh - for allying with a Valosani instead of being a simple pet, commanding a hiveminded strain of Gorg by have the threat of the death of the queen if they do not obey, and being able to best any part of his pack in combat Alucard - The only human so far to lead a pack Notable Betas Gr-Kyl - second in command of Alucard, helps keep the Gammas in line and helps make choices along with helps building and hunting Category:Class